


Victor x Yuri Oneshots {Yuri!!! On Ice}

by Laryssia Dane (LaryssiaDane)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssiaDane/pseuds/Laryssia%20Dane
Summary: A book of stories between Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki!





	1. Dance With Me

"I'm so tired!" Closing the door, the famed skater Yuri Katsuki collapsed onto his bed, feeling the exhaustion setting in. He had practiced hard today, going over his program multiple times, making minute changes until his body moved in harmony with the music in the background.

Victor, who had seen how tired Yuri had become, had told him to go back to his home and he would bring them something to eat. At one point, the silver haired man even threatened to carry him back if he didn't go to rest. At the moment, Yuri was craving his favorite meal, a pork cutlet bowl. However, his family was out of town for a few days, and so he instead agreed to eat whatever Victor brought him. 

Closing his eyes, the tired skater only got a moment of peace before it was interrupted again. 

"Yuri! I'm home!" Hearing the door close, Yuri opened his eyes again, propping his head up on his hand to lazily look at Victor, who was now standing in the door. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Even though he rolled his eyes, Yuri couldn't suppress a small smile. 

"I didn't even sleep." Victor sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

"You really need to sleep more." 

Getting up, Yuri stretched, a small yawn escaping him. Walking over to Victor, he leaned against the wall, his eyes blinking slowly as he tried to escape the sleepy feeling taking over him.

"So, would you like some food?" Yuri looked up at Victor and nodded, smiling.

"That would be amazing."

After eating some noodles, Yuri felt a bit more refreshed. The fact that he could still use some sleep was still true, but he supposed that he could stay up for a little while.

Crossing over to the radio, Victor fiddled with the knobs, changing the music until a soft melody played. 

"Yuri." Victor called, glancing over his shoulder at the younger man, who glanced at him, brown eyes sparkling curiously.

"Yes?" Yuri walked over to Victor, crossing his arms. The skater beside him stood up, and smiled brightly. Turning to face Yuri, he held out his hand.

"Dance with me." The look of shock on the other's face was one that he had seen before, but nevertheless never ceased to amuse him.

"Dance with you!?" Yuri asked, still a bit shocked. "What about practice?"

"You can practice a bit later." Victor said, taking Yuri's hand into his own. "Plenty of time."

Pulling Yuri a bit closer, Victor smiled. Humming along with the melody, he moved with Yuri in time to the music. It took a bit for the younger skater to get used to the movements, but in a few minutes, he had a smile on his face that he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried. Victor spun Yuri around and laughed at the amusement that was clear on his student's face. 

After a while, they had switched the music and danced for a long time. However, soon Yuri felt his movements grow sluggish once more, and he yawned loudly, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Okay." Victor chuckled, "Let's get you to bed. Can't have you falling asleep in the middle of a program."

Taking Yuri by the hand, he led him to their shared room, holding back his laughter at the fact that his tired protege had fallen asleep before he had even hit the pillow.

"Goodnight, Yuri." Victor whispered, laying on his own bed, which was connected with Yuri's. Closing his eyes, he listened to Yuri's breathing and fell asleep to dreams filled with colorful outfits, beautiful music, and himself skating alongside Yuri.

Forever together.


	2. I'll Always Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor will always believe in Yuri, no matter what.

The smooth melody of the music flowed through the room as Yuri twisted and turned, working on his program. On the side of the rink, Victor was watching him, criticizing the fluid moves that he made. Although Yuri occasionally messed up, pride surged through the silver haired coach as he watched, a small smile gracing his lips at the progress his student had made throughout the weeks.

'I'm sure that he'll be able to win the Grand Prix. He's been working so hard.' 

"Victor!" Victor was pulled from his thoughts as Yuri skated up to him, slightly panting from exertion. 

"H-How did I do?" Yuri stammered awkwardly, holding onto the rail. "I know I messed up a few times, but-"

"Yuri."

As Victor cut him off, he grew silent, waiting to know what opinion that his mentor and idol was going to give. Worried and panicked thoughts raced through Yuri's head, that is, until a hand caressed his cheek.

"You look so worried," Victor mumbled, his blue eyes looking into the brown ones opposite him. "Why is that?"

"I just want to do better." Yuri replied, and the man in front of him sighed.

"You want to know what I think?" Yuri looked at him, tilting his head in curiosity. 

"What?"

Victor smiled brightly, and squeezed Yuri's hand. 

"Practice your program once more and I'll tell you."

At that moment, all that was on the younger man's face was a look of confusion, curiosity, and slight annoyance. Huffing, Yuri took a drink of water then returned the music to it's start, returning to his original position.

As he watched Yuri once more, Victor couldn't help but feel like his student was going to be greater than anyone had thought of him. He might even surpass his own records.

When Yuri returned, Victor leaned against the railing, clapping with the same broad smile on his face.

Yuri, now openly panting, returned to Victor's side, gulping down the rest of his water.

"So, what were you going to tell me...?" Ruffling Yuri's hair, the champion looked at the student happily. 

"I'm proud of you, Yuri." At the praise, Yuri beamed. However, his eyes widened as Victor pulled him into a crushing hug, then kissing his cheek.

"I'll always be proud of you and I'll always believe in you." Victor said, "Now, why don't we go get something to eat since you worked so hard?"

Yuri's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and he grinned. 

"Can I have a pork cutlet bowl!?" Victor laughed and put his arm around Yuri.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"I'll try to keep making you proud!" Turning his head toward Yuri, Victor felt his heart swell. Winking at him, he gave him a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that."


	3. Agape: The Cinderella Effect (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri dance at the Masquerade, but Yuri soon disappears. What will Victor do to find the stranger that he danced with?

Yuri Katsuki wasn't really the type of person that liked to go to parties. At least, not often. They were loud, full of unfamiliar people, and occasionally disastrous. He didn't especially want to go to this one either, as it looked peaceful from the outside, but when the doors were opened, he saw the halls of the building filled with people clad in masks who were laughing and dancing around. Some people's behavior made it clear that quite a few of the members of this masquerade party were either drunk or on their way to becoming so.  


"Come on, Yuri! Lighten up!" Phichit said, patting Yuri on the shoulder. Phichit was the entire reason that he was even attending this elegant party, with all of it's grand decorations and lights. His friend has originally messaged him a day before the party began, and when Yuri met the proposal to go with a resounding no, the Thai man wouldn't stop pleading with him. Needless to say, he ended up agreeing. 

"You know I'd rather just stay home, Phichit." Yuri said, accepting a glass of champagne. Looking at the liquid in the glass, the man sighed before drinking it, looking around once more to see that Phichit was now across the room, talking animatedly with a group of people. 

Throughout the next few hours, Yuri walked around the room, occasionally giving friendly, but awkward replies to people who engaged him in conversation. He didn't really know any of these people, and the few he did know, he didn't know half as much as about them as he should. 

Despite not knowing, one person caught Yuri's eye. The man was listening to a conversation carried by the group surrounding him. Yuri knew that he shouldn't stare, but he was entranced by the way his silver mask fit him so perfectly, and the way his hair was slightly falling into his face. The smiles that the individual gave the others were wonderful, either small and acknowledging, or a bright beam of white that clearly showed his amusement. 

The moment that Yuri panicked came when the very man he was observing turned to meet his gaze. Fiddling with his fingers, Yuri tried to make himself appear busy, even going so far as to check his phone, but it was too late. Piercing blue eyes met his own once more, except this time, their owner was right in front of him. Clearing his throat slightly, Yuri set his phone down, trying to will himself to face the inevitable. 

"Hello." The stranger's voice was smooth and slightly melodic. Yuri felt that he would have a hard time ever finding an imperfection in said individual, who seemed to be made up of perfection himself. 

" Hello... " Yuri replied nervously, his thoughts scrambled in an attempt to find something to say. Thankfully he was rescued by the interruption of the music playing. It was a smooth sounding piece, and although Yuri couldn't recall the name of it, he remembered that he used to hear it often. Now, the panic of not knowing what to say became a nervous battle once more, but this time the question in his mind being, 'Will he leave?' 

"I know we don't know each other," the man beside him continued. "But would you like to dance?" 

Yuri gaped at the question, half of himself protesting against doing such a thing, while the other half wholeheartedly agreed. 

"Um, I don't really know how to dance." Yuri confessed, and instead of the disappointed reaction he had been expecting, his response was met with one of the soft smiles that he was admiring earlier. 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Taking Yuri's hand, he led him to the dance area. It took a bit for Yuri to successfully understand his partner's instructions, but he eventually got the hang of it. 

"See?" The man said gleefully. " You're almost a natural! " 

His face burned at the compliment, but overall Yuri enjoyed dancing with him, spinning and gliding all over. It was bittersweet when the song finally ended. The two stood there for a moment, holding onto each other, brown eyes gazing into blue. 

Suddenly, a loud noise broke Yuri's concentration. It was Phichit, who rushed up to him, grabbing his arm. "We have to meet your mom for the dinner!" He said quickly, pulling him away from his partner. Although Yuri was sad to do so, he whispered a goodbye to his dance partner, then hurrying with Phichit out the door. 

As the other stood there, still slightly shocked, he sighed, knowing that he would most likely never see his partner again. However, a bright glint from one of the tables caught his eye and he smiled, hope rekindled in his heart. 

He would find him again, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
